


All To Myself

by storm_dog_pirate



Category: Nikolai Series - Leigh Bardugo, The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Modern Era, nikolai being secretive of his wifi password
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_dog_pirate/pseuds/storm_dog_pirate
Summary: In which Zoya tries to pester Nikolai about his Wi-fi password and ends up guessing the right one but doesn't expect what it is.
Relationships: Nikolai Lantsov/Zoya Nazyalensky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	All To Myself

**Author's Note:**

> A quick piece to get me out of my writing slump.

“Lantsov, just tell me the password.”

Zoya glared at the door to Nikolai’s room. She was currently at his apartment because, apparently, the infuriating blond needed a lift to their university as his car was still under fixing in the workshop. It was a good thing that his place was on the way to their school, otherwise Zoya wouldn’t have bothered to go around several blocks just to fetch his ass.

“We’re leaving in a few minutes, Nazyalensky,” replied Nikolai from his room, muffled by the closed door. “No need to use the Wi-fi.” 

There was a shuffle and a loud thud, followed by a string of curses. Zoya stifled a laugh. Ever the clumsy one.

“It takes a breath to say it, idiot. Unless your password is the whole chorus of a song,” she said, fingers hovering over the screen of her phone. “And when I come to think of it, that may be the case.”

“There are some things I have to keep all to myself, dear Zoya.”

Zoya rolled her eyes. “I come here all the time. Only my laptop is connected to the Wi-fi. It’s just my phone now, Lantsov.” She paused, waiting for an answer. When there was none, she added, “Let me at least guess it.”

A laugh came from the door. “Then go ahead and take a guess.”

“Give me a clue.”

“No fair.”

“What’s no fair is you not telling me your password while you make me pick your ass up and give you a lift to the university.”

There was a short pause, and then Nikolai said, “I adore this very much.”

With that, Zoya frowned. There were a ton of things the blond adored. She tried a few: _engineering_ (wrong), _coffee_ (wrong), _dogs_ (too short). She let out an exasperated breath. “That’s a vague one.”

“Well, you asked for a clue. I gave it,” he said. 

Zoya shook her head, giving up and turning her phone off. If he didn’t want to give it, then okay. “Alright, fine. Keep it a secret.” She’d pester him some other time. But a thought lingered on her head, and she turned her phone on again. Though she didn’t want to assume too much, she typed in her name: _zoyanazyalensky._ “Just don’t ask me to pick you up next time because I—”

She stopped. Because there at the top left of her screen, were three curved bars. She had connected to the Wi-fi.

Just then, the door to Nikolai’s room opened, causing Zoya to look up at him in bewilderment. “Alright, let’s go.” He raised a brow when he saw her expression. “What?”

_I adore this very much,_ the words echoed in her head. Her face heated up and she quickly stood up from the couch, scrambling to get her keys from the coffee table in front. 

“You move too slow for someone who’s running late,” Zoya reprimanded, trying to cover up the blush on her face, but knowing she failed when she saw a knowing smile on the blond’s face.

“You guessed the password, didn’t you?” Nikolai asked, eyes alight with amusement. 

Zoya could only avert her eyes and get out of the door, Nikolai’s hearty laugh echoing in her ears. She’d definitely get back at him next time.


End file.
